crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
VVIP System
VVIP System (also known as '''VIP System')'' is a system available in CrossFire, providing several advantages to players who are willing to spend a lot of money on rare items for fame and popularity. The most notorious advantage of any VVIP item is their EXP bonus. :Available in every versions Overview VVIP items can be found under the VVIP tab in the Item Shop. There are four categories: Victor, which sells high-class VVIP weapons, Noble, offering lesser-quality VVIP weapons intended for low-end market. The third tab, Iris, offers VVIP pieces with customizable skins, and the last tab, Destiny, is reversed for VVIP characters. The left menu lists VVIP items on sale, and selecting it will display a preview of the item on the right frame, with bonus effect listed below. Some effects only apply to the owner of the VVIP item, whilst others apply to any player in the same room as the VVIP player. The effects that apply to everyone include the owner of the VVIP item. To obtain a VVIP item, players simply need enough cash in order to make the purchase. Once bought, VVIP items stay in players' storage permanently, and they don't need to repair at all. It's also possible to gift VVIP items to friends; they can receive it via the Gift tab in their storage. It is possible to put more than one VVIP item in one bag (one per class, e.g. Main, Secondary, Melee, etc.). To acquire their bonus, the items don't necessarily have to be used during the game. As long as it is equipped in one of the player’s bags, the effects will still be applied at the end of the game. Some effects are also cumulative (mainly EXP/GP bonuses), meaning players can stock all bags with VVIP items for the maximum benefit. Variants VVIP_System/Beast|Beast VVIP_System/Infernal_Dragon|Infernal Dragon VVIP_System/Born_Beast|Born Beast VVIP_System/Transformers|Transformers VVIP_System/Characters|Characters VVIP_System/Others|Others Updating Process The list of all VVIP updated in CrossFire and sort by time update: Trivia * This system is officially known as VVIP system in CF China due to the fact that they already have a normal VIP system (which can be obtained by buying subscriptions for individial accounts). In all other CF servers, it's simply called VIP system to avoid confusion. * In some servers, VVIP items may be marked New or Hot, thus they show up in the Hot&New tab. If players hover their mouse over it, they can read the item's stats as well as bonuses, and they can even compare it with other weapons. * Initially VVIP weapons cannot be gifted, but after a few patches, the Gift ability was added due to high demand from the community. It works like all other items in Shop, players can click Gift and select a friend from their list to gift to before making payment. VVIP chararcters are exception though, it's not possible to gift 'em at this moment, although publisher-specific webmall may allow this. * CF Japan is the only version that has no VVIP Shop - All VVIP Merchandises have been moved to the Capsule Shop with regular price, but they offer more high-class weapons (i.e Ultimate Gold WS) following recent patches, and the VVIP tab exists merely to showcase VVIP merchandise (so players can still check out their perks before spinning capsules). * CF Philippines has removed RPK-Infernal Dragon and Thompson-Infernal Dragon at the VVIP Shop, instead they placed it on Black Market. EXP boost Because most VVIP weapons come with large amount of EXP bonus (both for the owner and everyone in the same room), a certain amount of players buy VVIP weapons to boost EXP in order to rank up faster for multiple reason (less chance of getting kicked, ability to enter rank-restricted servers, qualified to take part in some events etc.), although most publishers consider boosting an illegal act. Please note that the following may be considered illegal in some versions. Joining such rooms may lead to severe account restrictions. In several servers, players join together in order to gain more EXP. * Indonesian players use Alpha Server - Channel 1 to create many VVIP rooms. The rooms are locked and only VVIP users may enter the room. * In CF Philippines VIP Players use Fortress-Trench, Maverick - Mustang and Rift - Saitama (Major and up) servers to create a boosting only room and Maverick-Viper for VIP wars. * CF Vietnam has channel TC3-10 reversed for boosting and mainly only VVIP players are allowed. Some rooms for higher-up players even only allow VVIP players with full guns. * In CFRU VIP rooms were usually located on Server 5 - Channel 10, but after Server 5 removing VIP rooms have been moved to Server 4 - Channel 10. The password is usually typed in the room name, often 777 or 555. ** They are also exists on Sergeant Server (Staff Sergeant 5 rank or higher) - Channel 1 or Channel 13, but only allowed users with a TeamSpeak or RaidCall voice chat program have an ability to join them. * In CF North America, NA-4 CH-9 (also referred to as D9, as of it's original server name Delta) is used for any type of boosting, from EXP self nade farms to event farming. * In CF Brazil, players use "Agulhas Negras" Channel 9 and 10 to boost exp. The rooms are locked and the only VVIP users may enter the room. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:VVIP Category:Weapons Category:Characters